Toujours là pour toi
by cissy1306
Summary: L'OS se passe pendant l'épisode 5x10 durant l'enterrement d'Haley. Toute l'équipe est autour de Hotch et Jack pour les soutenir ... pairing Reid/Morgan


La cérémonie a été très émouvante, en particulier lors du discours de Hotch. L'attention était tournée vers lui et Jack, son petit garçon de 4 ans. Si jeune et déjà confronté à la perte d'un être cher. Le garçonnet était caché dans sa chambre lorsque sa mère a été tué.

Pour la première fois, l'équipe de Hotch découvre sa face cachée. Anéanti, Aaron ne cherche plus à se dissimuler sous un masque et laisse libre court à ses émotions.

Durant le repas, la «petite famille» est au complet : J.J, Will, Emily, Pénélope, Kevin, David et Spencer. Tous discutent sur la meilleure façon de soutenir leur patron durant cette épreuve. Eux aussi sont marqués par la mort d'Haley et pour cause : ils ont assisté à la scène via écoute téléphonique. Bien qu'il participe à la conversation, Reid remarque l'absence de Morgan. Il s'excuse puis, armé de sa béquille, part à sa recherche.

Il finit par le retrouver dehors, accoudé à la rembarre du balcon. Le profiler a eu besoin de s'isoler. Respirant l'air frais du soir, il sourit légèrement lorsque qu'une main se pose sur son épaule. Le génie se poste devant lui. Nul besoin de mots, leurs regards en disent long. Bientôt deux ans qu'ils s'aiment et c'est bien parti pour durer …

Lorsque Reid a intégré la BAU six ans auparavant, Derek l'a tout de suite pris sous son aile, tel un grand frère protecteur. Entre eux, une forte amitié est née.

Pourtant, les deux hommes s'opposent sur tous les plans :

Spencer Reid, une brindille aux allures d'adolescent, timide, asocial avec un Q.I surélevé. Bachelier à 12 ans, titulaire d'un doctorat à 21 ans. Ses capacités intellectuelles ne sont plus à prouver, ce qui lui vaut le surnom de «petit génie». Doté d'une mémoire eidétique, il étale son savoir à longueur de temps. Même si cela peut être terriblement agaçant, c'est ce qui fait sa force.

A l'inverse, Derek Morgan est un homme beau, séducteur et viril. Son physique, qu'il entretient assidûment, est son principal atout pour la gente féminine. Cependant, il ne s'intéressait guère aux études. Sportif, clairvoyant et vaillant, il a réussi à se faire une place parmi l'équipe de Hotch. Bientôt huit ans qu'il a été engagé comme agent du FBI. Il a rapidement sympathisé avec Pénélope Garcia, l'informaticienne. Tous deux ne cessent de se taquiner, allant jusqu'à se donner des petits noms. Quand Reid est arrivé, il l'a automatiquement protégé. Étant le benjamin de l'équipe, son rôle était d'autant plus important car le petit génie est une personne fragile. Impulsif, ses coups de sang lui ont déjà valu plusieurs avertissements auprès de sa hiérarchie.

Une forte complicité les unit dès le départ. Morgan adore embêter son «pretty boy». Au fil du temps, le cadet s'ouvre un peu plus aux autres et notamment à lui.

Seulement, ce que Spencer pense être une simple amitié se transforme peu à peu en un amour naissant. Dès qu'il le voit, il a envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, d'être dans ses bras ... Le pire est que ce sentiment soit à sens unique. Jamais son aîné ne voudra d'un homme et encore moins de lui. Derek est beaucoup trop bien pour lui. Au fil du temps, Reid a appris à intérioriser ses sentiments et à jouer la comédie. Plus les jours passent, plus il se morfond d'amour pour le métis à l'insu de tous.

L'élément déclencheur a été l'enlèvement de Spencer par Tobias Hankel. Tous ses collègues ont suivi sur le Net sa captivité. Fou d'inquiétude, Derek ne tenait plus en place. Il a même failli tuer son ravisseur de ses propres mains lorsqu'ils l'ont retrouvé. Après s'être calmé, il a réalisé que sa réaction était excessive. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication : Derek Morgan était lui aussi tombé amoureux de son jeune collègue. Contrairement aux apparences, le Don Juan de Quantico s'avère être bisexuel. Depuis des mois, son cadet hante ses pensées. Il aime tout chez lui : sa candeur, sa naïveté, son corps frêle, sa peau laiteuse. Il est obsédé par Reid.

Après le départ de son mentor Jason Gideon, Spencer s'est senti démuni. Tous les gens qu'il aime s'en vont les uns après les autres. Dans cette épreuve pénible, il a pu compter sur le soutien de son «grand frère» comme il aime l'appeler. Un soir, il l'a invité à dîner chez lui. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Spencer confie tout ce qui le pèse : son kidnapping, Gideon … Sans pudeur, il se livre à cet homme. D'habitude si réservé, il est à l'aise en sa compagnie. Au fil de la soirée, les langues se délient. Un point commun les rapprochent : leurs souffrances passées. Parents instables et humiliations successives pour Reid, absence d'un père et viol pour Morgan. Durant toute la soirée, les deux amis se racontent comme jamais. Une sorte de thérapie qu'ils n'avaient jamais songé à pratiquer. Les profilers sont soulagés de leurs confessions. Derek scrute le petit génie : jean, chemise blanche, cheveux attachés, lèvres charnues. L'image du désir même. Le cadet n'est pas en reste : vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un débardeur, il peut admirer à sa guise les muscles et les tatouages de son aîné. La tête de lion est vraiment impressionnante. Elle exsude puissance et bestialité, tout comme le propriétaire. Se rapprochant de plus en plus, leurs lèvres s'effleurent pour s'unir définitivement. Leurs langues se mélangent en douceur. Effrayé par ces nouvelles sensations, Spencer se donne entièrement à son partenaire. Cette nuit-là, tendre et merveilleuse, a scellé le début de leur histoire.

Debouts sur le balcon, les tourtereaux s'observent intensément. Grâce à ses yeux chocolats, Reid décèle toute la peine de son amant.

_-Tout va bien Derek ?_

_-Oui,_ répond-il distraitement.

Pas convaincu, le cadet insiste.

_-Je te connais. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas._

Morgan soupire. Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, Spencer a la faculté de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Peu à peu, la carapace se fissure. Visage assombri et regard larmoyant, il apparaît plus vulnérable que jamais.

_-J'ai tellement peur Spenc' …_

_-Peur de quoi ?_ Demande son compagnon en prenant sa main.

_-Qu'un salaud s'en prenne à toi, qu'il t'emmène loin de moi … Je m'en remettrais pas._

_-Chéri …_ Caressant sa joue … _Ça n'arrivera pas tu entends ?_

Des larmes silencieuses roulent sur les joues de l'aîné. Son homme les essuie aussitôt.

Avant, le petit génie n'aimait pas vraiment les contacts physiques. Les choses ont changé grâce à son amant … Derek lui a appris les ficelles de l'amour, du sexe et des relations humaines. En retour, Spencer lui a enseigné la douceur, la confiance et les bases d'une relation durable. Aujourd'hui, les deux agents, épanouis, se complètent parfaitement.

Ralenti par sa béquille, Reid parvient néanmoins à serrer son homme dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'y agrippe de toutes ses forces. Une fois leur étreinte achevée, Morgan reprend la parole.

_-Quand j'ai vu le corps d'Haley, je … Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi. Si jamais ça devait arriver, je … Je …_

Les sanglots étouffent sa phrase. Apaisé par les mains de son génie, le métis se calme.

Dans ses circonstances, les mots sont dérisoires. Seuls des gestes procurent un minimum de réconfort.

Front contre front, les amoureux se sourient tendrement.

_-Je t'aime Bébé,_ murmure Derek.

_-Je t'aime aussi._

Ils échangent un tendre baiser.

_-Viens, on va rejoindre les autres._

C'est main dans la main qu'ils se dirigent vers leurs amis.

Dès le début de leur idylle, Spencer et Derek ont tout révélé à l'équipe. Personne n'a été surpris par ce couple. Ils avaient de forts soupçons depuis l'affaire Hankel. Les deux hommes s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Des petits gestes les ont trahi : Morgan remettant une mèche de Reid en place, Spencer caressant la main du métis … Des paris avaient même été lancés.

C'est donc avec joie que leurs collègues ont accueilli la nouvelle, y compris Hotch. Cependant, il leur a vivement recommandé d'être discrets. Au bureau, ils ne laissent rien paraître. Une fois dans le jet, ils ne se cachent plus.

A table, la discussion est animée. Les bavardages de Spencer, les anecdotes de Garcia et les fous rires suffisent à mettre une bonne ambiance. La douleur est toujours aussi vive mais ils décident de la surpasser pour épauler Hotch du mieux qu'ils peuvent.

Entre deux conversations, le beau black chuchote à l'oreille de son homme. Ce dernier rougit légèrement puis capture ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux. Son fiancé caresse ses longs cheveux châtains. Reid en profite pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

Malgré les atrocités permanentes auxquelles ils doivent faire face, les agents du FBI nous prouvent que la vie continue et qu'il faut en profiter pleinement …

FIN


End file.
